


Exorcist of Light

by Liamthewriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamthewriter/pseuds/Liamthewriter
Summary: Basically this is Blue Exorcist but with Sora as Rin and Riku as yukio those are the main two for now





	Exorcist of Light

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER UP WOOP sorry about the heavily summarized version of the first few episodes I just wanted to get to the good stuff hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next in chapter 2

Sora had just taught some delinquents a lesson for using a crossbow to kill birds and was now fearing the punishment he would get from his father he and his twin brother Riku had been found by him he was apparently a close friend of their mothers and after her untimely death had raised the two boys as his own Sora was always the problem child of the two always getting into fights and other violent activities Riku was alway more of a bookworm preferring to use his head to think his way out of things but no matter what they were always there for each other and nothing was ever going to change that until Riku got accepted into the prestigious school true Cross academy and preparing to leave in time for the start of the term while Sora had no plans for highschool and planned on getting a job and living off of that but in the grand scheme of things Sora always envied his brothers ambition and wanted to be more like him Sora lost in his own thought hadn't even realized he had walked into the church his father ran and was snapped out by a semi comedic shout

"You got into another fight again didn't you?"

Sora scoffed at this remark wondering how his father could know him so we'll but Sora didn't know how to explain his beating of the delinquents so instead he decided to tell a lie 

"It wasn't a fight I was walking here and I fell smack dab into some hot chick"

His father was quick to jump up at that particular statement

"Really where is she still around!?"

But as quickly as he got up he had realized that it was in fact a lie

"You really gotta stop getting into fights like that no one will take you seriously If you keep doing shit like this."

Sora got very angry at the way those words were said and snapped

"YEAH AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?"

The auto vac roaming around the church had busted prompting the other priests in the church to take it to get repaired and he was then sprung on the fact that he had a job interview later that day to say that he botched most of the interview is Definitely putting it lightly but he did get the job and proceeded to lose it that very same day and he was grounded for the property damage he had caused to the store however the next day one of the delinquents from earlier showed up to pick a fight with him knowing it would get him in more trouble Sora left the church anyway to fight the delinquent however what he got was much more than he bargained for the boy became a beast and began to lunge at Sora while his father stepped in to exorcise the demon he soon learned what he and his father were

"You see I am an Exorcist and these demons they are only after you because you Sora are the son of Satan"

Sora was stunned at these words son of Satan would that mean he was really a demon that all the people that called him such cause of his nature were right no that couldn't be he couldn't be a demon Sora thought however he was wrong when they had gotten back to the church his father had given him the cell phone he used

"Here it's my cell there's only one number saved on it he's a good friend I'm sure he'd be willing to take you in and protect you."

As his father locked him in the basement Sora was banging on the door of it 

"HEY I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU YET!"

Sora had managed to find a way out within the space of a few minutes and had gone after one of the demons that was targeting his father but he was far from Happy with him he had lied to him his whole life and for what that he didn't know how Sora would react Sora snapped when he began to lecture him

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER IM JUST SOME KID THAT YOU DECIDED TO TAKE IN SO DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU ACTING LIKE MY FATHER AGAIN!"

His father's heart broke and for a brief moment he was vulnerable and in that moment a sinister force crept in

"Hello my name is Satan I'm your real dad but you can call me papa if you'd like."

As Satan began to drag sora through the gehenna gate Sora began to scream and as Satan was about to get him into it Sora's father took back control

"No that is MY son!"

Sora's father stabbed himself in the heart with a holy dagger and as he was being pulled through a voice echoed in Sora's mind he was warned not to ever draw the sword he was carrying with him but he needed to without it his father would die without it he would be left alone so Sora drew the sword and slashed the gehenna gate into high heaven and as Sora gazed upon his now lifeless father he was heartbroken realizing this had only happened because of what Sora said to him and in the final moments of what was his Normal life he let out a blood curdling scream of pain and sadness


End file.
